


Relieved

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e06 The Doomsday Machine, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim lived.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	Relieved

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set just after “The Doomsday Machine” episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He lingers on the bridge for an hour more, finishing out alpha shift, _just in case_ the planet killer flares back to life. It doesn’t, but his skin still prickles with anticipation the entire time. He can feel the sweat beaded on his skin, slicked against the inside of his uniform, his body clammy and cold from the heat of the dead _Constellation_. He owes Scotty a drink for saving his life. But when his shift’s finally over, all Jim wants is a chance to _breathe_.

He heads straight for his quarters, leaving Sulu to greet the night shift, because Spock’s already fallen into line behind him. Jim doesn’t question that—he could hear the subtle strain in Spock’s voice when he first relayed his plan. Spock rarely approves of his more ‘reckless’ endeavors. But once again, it paid off, and Jim’s only regret is losing an old friend. 

He walks through the open door, and of course Spock follows, right through into the bedroom. Jim doesn’t have the energy for anything else—he might not even brush his teeth. He begins unwrapping his green tunic—it’s gotten too tight around the middle. Spock’s hand lands on his wrist, and Jim turns while the fabric’s hanging open but still closed around his arms. 

Spock steps into those arms, pulling him in for a fierce embrace that makes Jim’s breath hitch. It takes him by surprise. Spock is hardly the _hugging_ type.

But Spock is a man that cares for him deeply, and for a painfully long twenty-five seconds, they were both sure Jim wasn’t going to make it. Even with the emptiness of space between them, Jim could still feel that fear through their bond. 

He holds Spock against him, returning every bit of love he’s shown and then some. He even rubs Spock’s back, soothing and warm. There was never any real chance that Jim wouldn’t come back to him. Not this time. Jim’s crew is too talented, and he’s too lucky. 

It’s a long moment before Spock steps back again. His usual expression has settled over his handsome features: a careful neutrality that only Jim can see past. Spock murmurs, “I will tell you what you told the commodore, Captain. You are too valuable an asset to risk. We are stronger _with_ you.”

“Thank you,” Jim answers. He clasps Spock’s wrist, showing he’s in full agreement. But: “I just didn’t see any other way.”

Spock nods. He clearly accepts Jim’s choice. He followed Jim’s orders well. He took good care of Jim’s ship while he was away and a broken man was trying to squander it. 

Jim leans in to peck Spock’s cheek and add, “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“I was not...” Spock doesn’t even finish. He just closes his mouth and sighs. Jim smiles and resumes undressing, grateful both for living and for Spock staying with him.


End file.
